


Learning the Beat

by CorsetJinx



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Gen, Magic, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is in all things, but not all of it requires a wand and incantation. - C</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Beat

She gripped the fabric of her skirts, taking a deep breath and waiting for the signal. Everyone else within the circle stood more or less the same, backs straight and shoulders at ease. She recognized some of her friends, one or two of them exchanging nervous smiles with her. She smiled back, forcing her hands to relax, hurriedly smoothing out the thin, smooth fabric of her clothes.

Her colors were green, from the newness of spring leaf to the rich jade of midsummer grass. Other girls, and some boys, had the same - some of the older teens were standing patiently in summer gold, the most experienced dancers stood either in the center or the outer ring.

The breeze carried the sound of tuning instruments and everyone grew quiet when it stopped. Around her, people stood a little straighter and she did as well. A moment of silence stretched, seemingly forever, before the music started.

She moved, as those around her did, the steps slow and languid at first, turning on one heel and lifting her arms in time with the others. Her hair swayed as she moved, skirts flaring out as she increased her pace to match the tempo of the music.

It was, once she no longer thought about it, a soothing rhythm. To move, muscles tensing and relaxing with each movement. To reach inside, for the energy not only within herself - the energy in her fellow dancers, in the air and the earth beneath her feet.

Without meaning to, her eyes began to slowly shut as she focused, drawing inward and directing the magic.

*

He bounced on the soles of his feet, straining to see around the people watching the dance. There didn’t seem to be much point in trying to memorize the steps now - they’d be learning them again and again over the year anyway, and he wouldn’t be old enough to participate for another six. One of the older men moved and he took the chance to slip through and stare at the wide circle of dancers.

Some of them moved quickly, arms and legs twisting into curves, drawing up veils of light that followed their every move. Others used the slower steps, their hands or feet shimmering with varying colors of light.

It was… he couldn’t decide. Different, from how his mother had tried to describe.

He thought he could feel something from the circle, it made his fingers tingle and curl, drawing them up slowly as if to mimic one of the girls within the outer edges of the dance.

Around them, the grass seemed greener, the air warmer.

The instruments continued on into the night, celebrating the changes of the year as the dancers ushered in the first touches of spring.


End file.
